


natural light

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Pining, thrilling saga of Akira not being in the fic, who on earth asks yusuke for advice about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: "Na, Yusuke.""Hmm?" Yusuke replies, looking up from his ramen bowl."Have you ever been in love?"
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Escapril [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	natural light

**Author's Note:**

> finally i get to write yusuke

"Na, Yusuke."

"Hmm?" Yusuke replies, looking up from his ramen bowl.

Ever since Ryuji found out that Yusuke had never gotten ramen (partly because he's broke as hell, mostly because no one's ever offered), they get some every Friday. It's the same every time—he says there's a two for one deal, and Yusuke is pleasantly delighted.

It's one of the highlights of Ryuji's week.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Yusuke ponders over it for a second. "Not with a person."

"With art?"

He nods, absentmindedly twirling his chopsticks; a habit he's picked up from their countless hours in the metaverse—though it's definitely not with a katana this time. "There are many beautiful paintings; some of them invoke emotions, few of them leave a true impact. But there's always one I go back to. One that, no matter how many others I observe and study, always pulls me back."

"So...what do you do then?"

"Other than pour all of my heart and time into studying and admiring it, there is little I can do than simply appreciate."

Ryuji hums, shoveling down the rest of his bowl. Yusuke stares at him for a moment. "Although I would make the argument that Akira is not a painting, he is certainly something to admire."

A wet, spluttering noise erupts from Ryuji's throat as he coughs up his noodles.

“Oh my _god_ , Yusuke!”

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine has truly left me shaking in my boots


End file.
